Sand Diary
by HorridxDecay
Summary: Sasori has always been with Deidara as a partner. What will happen if he died because of Sakura. What if Deidara lived. What would happen? [OneShot]


**Summery: Sasori has always been with Deidara as a partner. What will happen if he died because of Sakura. What if Deidara lived. What would happen[One-Shot**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto. I don't own Diary of Jane by breaking Benjamin.**

**A.N – Due to my writers block on my Please Jashin Samama I will do one-shots for a bit XD Don't kill me.**

**Sand Diary - One-Shot – Deidara's POV**

I listened to the ninja talk to each other trying to figure out if they should keep looking for me or not. I heard the pink haired girl talking I thought she was fighting Danna. I grinned my teeth as I heard them talking., They decided to go back to Suna. I slowly got up. I felt the small lint fall form my clothing and to the ground and felt a rock fall onto the dirt. I stepped out of the cave. I was stumbling over the different land forms around me. I wanted to see if he was alright he had to be. My Sasori had to be ok. I fell and tripped into the sand. I felt the sand enter my shoes and go into my mouth. It tasted terrible. I got up slowly brushing the sand off and wiggling my foot to get the sand off. I walked being wary of seeing Danna. I wanted to see him there and for him to say it. I wanted to hear him say: Come on you baka time to go back to the base., I don't like to keep people waiting. I really hope he will be there and I don't want him to be dead I really don't But i was 99.5 sure he was dead. I loved Danna but if he was dead. I would have never been able to tell hi I love him. I felt my heart racing inside me. I felt it slowly beating afraid to see in the cave. I hoped onto one of the rocks. Looking around for him. No Sassy. I dashed over the rocks and in the cave. I saw pieces of his puppets all over. I saw his cloak. I picked it up and held onto it as I looked around. I saw his body. Laying there lifeless. I widened my eyes and my hair was sticking up. I knelt done and touched his corpse. Nothing. No hand jolting up to grab my wrists. No yelling. No life. I put his cloak down and cried. For once I cried. I felt the black eyeliner and shadow around y eyes run down my face. Leaving black lines. I didn't care. My love. My crush Dead. I looked at his face. Eyes shut. So Lifeless.

_If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?_

And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

No!

I wish I was there with him. I wanted to be with him. Would he like it if I took my own life to be with him? Would he Like It….? This is the last time I will see him. The Last time I will see his face. I want to know if he ever liked me like that. No I will never find out. No I will never hear his voice again. I felt the black makeup sticking to my face as more tears came from my face.

I remember all the time we fought on art. I would say that art is quick lasting and he said no its eternal. I find it funny now that we fought. I wish we never fought. It seems so silly now. I think that I did it all wrong. I was so childish. I stood up and looked at Danna. I placed his cloak over him as I cried again. I looked at the ceiling of the cavern. I felt so bad about all the trouble I caused him.

"I am so sorry Sasori no Danna yeah." I said with tears going down my face so I sounded real sniffled. I looked at Danna again and took the cloak. I walked out and tripped over the rocks. Falling down. I stood up wiping the blood off my face. I walked down the rocks and into the forest as well as I could. I stopped under a tree.

_Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be._

Try to find out what makes you tick.  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick.  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

There's a fine line between love and hate.  
And I don't mind.  
Just let me say that  
I like that  
I like that

It seems like everyone gets in the way every time. Every time I fall in love. Damnit! I need to find my place out there. Somewhere I will be loved. But I loved Danna and he died. Damnit. I wish he was here to tell me how I should be. He always had the answers. I wanted to find out what made you love. What you liked. I tried getting into ur art. It never worked. I was sore and sick of trying to love you. But did u like it? Did it turn you on Danna? There is a line between the hate u had for my art and your art. We had differences between our views of art. But I knew you loved me for liking art. I don't mind that u never shoed me emotion but I wanted to let you know. I like it., I really do like it. I like it a lot.

I stood up and carried his cloak as I felt the cold breeze. I walked and kicked a rock or two as I sighed. I knew I was being watched over by him but I wanted him back. Wanted to feel him. Wanted to see him. Wanted to kiss him. I never would and will now…

_Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be._

Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love.  
Die for anyone  
What have I become?

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.

Something was bound to get in my way of loving. Being a Akatsuki . Something was bound to happen and break down. I still gotta find my palace in life. Find my place out there. I wanted to burn all my memories of him now. I just had to look that way. TO become gay. To be gay. I have to find my place in the world. I want to be told how life should be done. I was waiting so long to hear the words I love you but I never had. No love anywhere. No love to have. SO I would be dieing for no one. But Him. What have I become?

I walked into my room to get ready to fill out the damn report. I looked druid and found Danna's diary. It was called Sand diary. I opened it and flipped threw it stopping on one entry. It aid: _I think I love this fool. _I didn't bother to finish reading it. He loved me. He never told me. SO what would have happened if he didn't die? I don't know I hid the diary in my drawer and I went to go fill out the report…

**Well what do you think? It probably sucks. Right? Flames amuse me so if u flame idc. REVIEW!**


End file.
